everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Astral Quaking-shake
Astral Quaking-shake is a 2018 all-around character. The next Hrist in Norse Mythology, Astral happily sides with the Royals, looking forward to fighting alongside her sisters. A trickster at heart, Astral doesn't lack her confidence. Character Personality Astral is a trickster. She loves creating chaos around the school, and her powers seem to help her cause this mayhem. She normally does the tiniest, harmless pranks to her friends, but her enemies get a head chopped off or a trip to the nurse. Astral only pranks because she hopes this will give her a powerful reputation, seeing as her mom has a minor role. Astral can tend to be a bragger. Her reputation causes her to talk to her friends a lot, and I mean a lot. Her life has been this cycle of 'I'm the best at this, and that' and that drives her to not be friends with queen bees. Astral is also an idol to many, whether people are asking for pranking advice, her awesome skills with the halberd or just her love of outfits. When you think of Astral, she is the most adventurous you'll ever see. She's always ready to do anything at the highest costs, such as sacrificing her friends in battle. Astral would hate to do this, but she really means the stuff she does. Astral is a very loyal friend who will always have your back. She will always be the 1st to step up to bullying and the last to leave when the bully gives up. She always gets a 'Thank you for helping me!' and ends up becoming friends with the victim. At the end, they'll either hug, shake hands, hi five or nearly everything that means "Good job!" This Valkyrie is also a fashion lover. She adores each others fashion and always is the 1st to try them on. When Astral does this, she always give compliments to the creator saying they're so good. Indeed, they are. I mean, why would she wear them if she hated them? (Ok, so for Halloween she wore a turtle costume that was so clingy and designed by Torni, so what?) What many people don't know is that Astral is a good sport. After a spar, she always says congratulations to her sisters or other friends. Only her sisters know she does mean it, the others think it's so she'll get a better reputation if she does. Astral enjoys taking painful surgery if she really wants it. This can be shown by having the Valkyrie tattoo on the back of her neck and all over her back. People ask her why she does it, and just replies with, "If you're in the Valkyrie Squad, you gotta be tough." Astral does NOT sit on the couch everyday eating popcorn. She thinks it's just time wasting and would prefer doing something else. When Astral is normally doing it, she's sewing, which is technically doing nothing. She can also deal with boastful, moody and very annoying people, but can get annoyed greatly in the process. Appearance Astral has black spiky hair the commonly is secured by her ponytails. She has grey cloudy eyes with mocha lipstick. Astral has thin, arched eyebrows that are black. She has tanned skin with the tattoo on Valkyrie wings on her back and neck. No-one knows this, but she has a piercing in her nose that she keeps invisible because half of her wants a boy-friend, and she thinks that a golden ring in her nose will look too ugly. Interest and hobbies Dragon Games Astral loves the dragon games, participating in the club in her 6th period. Astral finds the dragon games just like the Pegasus she and her sisters fly on, and is the most skilled rider in her class. She constantly decorates fashion with dragon motifs, and wears armour every lesson. Fashion Astral loves fashion so much, she puts it in her everyday routine. Astral is constantly modelling others fashion, and posting them on MyChapter so much she has got questions on why she loves fashion. Astral says it keeps her relaxed, from all the drama her sisters go through. Fighting Astral loves fighting with her fellow sisters, whether it is sparring or training. She always joins in to the fight, and always praises her friend for beating her. She is definitely not weak, she has been beaten a few times. (Wanna know how? Not telling you.) Wootube Astral is constantly on WooTube, whether it's watching Torni's videos, or making videos herself about her fashion. Surprisingly, Astral has over 5K subscribers, her 1st being an anonymous user called 'taco eater'. Who is it, she will never know..... Taking care of Pegasus In order to gang money for prank sets, Astral takes care of the Pegasus her sisters use. Astral enjoys it, and has became friends with Pegasus. Astral feels as if they understand them, and told them her secrets, mostly her piercing. The Pegasus keep it secret, making Pegasus one of her BFFAs. Excursions/Vacations When the class is going somewhere, Astral always jumps in joy. This is because of her adventurous trait, and is always the 1st to appear in the excursion or vacation. Astral and her sisters get the back row, taking selfies constantly saying they are "The Sinister Girls in the Back-Seat." Abilities * Selecting those who die in battle: Astral, along with her other Valkyries, have the ability to select those who die in battle. Those who die go to Valhalla, where they train with Odin for Ragnarok. * Death Sense: ''Astral is able to sense who will die or not. * A''fterlife Transport: When those who die, Astral is able to teleport them to Valhalla. * I''mmortality:'' As Astral grew up with only her mother, who is immortal, Astral shares this trait with her mother. Astral will never be able to die unless Hrist marries a mortal man. * Astral Plane: Astral shows control of the Astral Plane, being able to teleport and shoot balls of energy from her hands. Since this is not revealed if it was Hrist's actual power, Astral has it until her mother discovers her ability. Myth How does the Myth Go? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valkyrie How does Astral come into it? After a few missions, Hrist decided to take a break in Earth. She moved to a small town, currently picking the most quiet motel. One day, the next door neighbour came and said hello to Hrist. He explained his name was Trycks and currently living here for the entire summer until his job as a bus driver starts again. Hrist, falling head over heels for Trycks, invited him in. Hrist started to love him. However, one part of Hrist wanted to hate him and fight him. During the summer, Hrist and Trycks spent time together, commonly heading over to restaurants. Hrist hadn't told Trycks she was a Valkyrie, thinking it scare the life out of him. She however always drank wine, and conplained when there was no Norse food. Trycks didn't love Hrist, but liked her as a friend. One afternoon, an earthquake fell into the quiet town. People from local towns flooded the roads, and cars fell in devastating holes. Trycks, wanting to save them, ran towards the roads and grabbed children to safety. However, as he was rescuing a baby body, the road cracked under him and held on only by his hand. Hrist, now running, tried to hold to Trycks, but the mother of the baby boy accidentally pushed her, desperate to grab her baby. Astral let go and watched in tears as Trycks fell into the mysterious abyss. Years later, and Hrist was terribly depressed. She quit her Valkyrie job and disobeyed Odins orders to come back, instead making a sad life in the motel. However, when Hrist found out she was pregnant, she jumped with joy, but also sadness that the baby wouldn't have a father. Hrist moved back to Asgard to get the baby out, and with help from the other Valkyries, Hrist started working for Odin as a fellow executioner to those who disobeyed him. And through those years, Astral was growing into a strong, mischievous women. Viewpoint on Destiny Astral loves her role as a Valkyrie, thinking you'll achieve great friends. Astral sides as a Royal, happily looking forward to her time to fight with her sisters on the battlefield. After she finishes Valkyrie stuff, Astral wants to open her own joke shop. Relationships Family Hrist Hrist never really had much time to spend with her daughter, due to her following Odin's orders. When she wasn't with Odin however, the 2 had a very close bond. They would ride Pegasus together, fight each other or go on an adventure. Astral loves her mom dearly, and tries to get in contact with her at school. Friends Torni Thorson When Hrist was helping Odin, Astral would have play-dates with Torni. The two never got bored, watching movies, fighting, watching stuff on WooTube and more. They share a bond like sisters, and love each other dearly. They like to play pranks around the school (normally with Torni sitting on the couch coming up with the idea and Astral setting it all up.) The only thing Astral doesn't like is that Torni is lazy and won't get out of the sofa unless Astral drags her to the location. Other then that, they have an ultimate bond and will be friends forever. Liv Mercybringer When Liv was looking for people to try on her clothes, Astral was the 1st to come over and say yes. The 2 became close, and they normally gossip over fashion and try on clothes. They normally attend training together, and Astral understands when she hangs out with others. Bettina Estrella The 2 became very close due to always giving inspirational stuff to their friends. They normally go on the Internet to try and find quotes for them to use to each other and there friends. It's a heart touching friendship with cute kawaii faces and quotes that make you laugh. Storge L. Cupid The two met due to WooTube. Although not having much contact in reality, (due to Storge already graduated) they do collab in certain videos. Astral enjoys reading about Storge's destiny, and practically stalks her videos (which can be very annoying when Astral keeps commenting on EVERY single video). Alan Bara It's very surprising how these two came to be friends. When Alan gets angry at others, Astral is always there to help him. However, the Valkyrie can get very annoyed during the process. Astral is also the only one who knows about Alan trying to gain his sister's trust, and the fact he ate tons of pills. Magena Quilla These two are room-mates. Astral thought Magena was a bit for currently unknown reasons, but when Astral saw her roomies really great acting, she considered Magena to be a good room-mate to have. Amara Perdtia The two were introduced by Alan, and since then, they became friends. Amara is known to get very angry when Astral is with her brother, but cools off after a while. They also commonly go to the shops together and even create new clothing every once in a while. Ruby Burns Amara introduced her roomie, Ruby, to the Valkyrie. Although Astral thinks Ruby is weird and a bit annoying, Astral decided to help the phoenix with controlling her fire powers, and to try and make her immune so she doesn't burn herself. Pet Wingsty Wingsty is Astral's pet Pegasus. The 2 have an awesome friendship, with Astral grooming him with the smoothest brush. They normally fly out over the Enchanted Forest, doing flips and cool stuff. Wingsty has peach hair with cream white streaks and dark blue eyes. She has white skin and the 2 get along with the other Pegasus. Romance Astral is always confused when it goes to romance. Her adventurous side says she shouldn't, thinking it would be too loving, and Astral is worried the father will abuse their kids. However, her loyal side says she would love a boyfriend, but she doesn't know to follow. Enemies So far, Astral has no enemies. Outfits Basic Astral has a grey collar around her neck with yellow spikes, with the end being as sharp as a freshly shined sword. Just under the collar is a black jumpsuit that reaches up to the start of the legs. Covering half of the jumpsuit is yellow sections of armour, while the other half is beyond plain with nothing special. Her arms are bare until black leather enchanted arm guards reach up to her elbow, with yellow sections outlining the outside of its peculiar shape. Since most if her legs are bare due to the jumpsuit shape, Astral covers it with bright yellow stockings that reach until her feet, but some of it it not shown. Astral has black boots that reach up to her knees with yellow tips at the end of the toes. The same yellow colour is outlined around the bottom of the boot. Eternal Niflheim Doll line created by ShadowSpirit020 Astral has her black hair in a high ponytail with white streaks through it. Her hair accessory is a peach coloured crunchie that looks frozen. In order to keep her warm, Astral wears enchanted makeup over her eyelids and nose that look like white pegasus wings. Her skin is palier then usual. Astral has black furry like armour and a frozen yellow watch. She wears a yellow skirt with grey fur that reaches up to her knees, and they hide Astral's black pants that reach up to her toenails in order to keep her warm. Astral's boots have grey fur with the heel of white pegasus wings. Her boots are also yellow. shirt. Class Schedule 1st Period: Marksmanship 2nd Period: Ragnarok Sparring 3rd Period: Rogues and Assassins 4th Period: Scythes and Swords 5th Period: Mischief 101 6th Period: Dragon Games Club Quotes Trivia * Astral work as a model, constantly in pageants and featured over the world. * Astral's favourite food are chips dipped into a sundae. * Astral has been on Blondie's Mirror Blog, with Astral showing the viewers how to create armour. * Astral loves college jackets. * Most girls love Daring Charming. Ever since Astral since saw him, she thought he was a 'Man in Blonde locks with an awful ego." What Astral doesn't know is that Daring thinks the same. * Astral's Favourite Holiday is Christmas. This is because Hrist wouldn't be serving Odin all day, giving her work to keep her daughter safe. * Astral's favourite drink to have on a summers day is Pepsi. * Astral could never survive as a vegan. She prefers to eat meat, mostly lamb chops. * Astral's halberd is named Axseen. * Her halberd is called this because it's half axe, and you don't wanna be SEEN with it. * Astral's birthday August 1st, making her a Leo. * Leo's tend to be creative, generous and cheerful, but also tend to be arrogant, stubborn, which can describe Astral at times. * Astral is also very creative, normally with her fashion. * Astral loves being treated like a king or queen. Call her "The Best Valkyrie Ever" and she will hug you until she strangles you to death. * No-one could make Astral say no to not being a Valk. Astral loves it, and would rather chew tinfoil then not be a Valkyrie. * When she opens her Joke Shop after securing her destiny, Astral plans to call it "Astral's Essentials" * If she'll get a boyfriend, Astral would like one who's sassy, sharp, athletic, and great at swords. * Astral loves boots combined with a faux fur jacket. If you make her wear this, she'll probably wear it to bed for the night. * Astral got her piercing due to Odin, thinking she was too naughty when with Torni. After the spell, she was sick for a month, and Hrist had to make it invisible in order to stop the torture. Only her mother and Odin knows she has a piercing, thinking she would be an outcast if she told anyone at school. * Astral's favourite video game is probably ROKNOCK. * ROKNOCK is a parody name for the game, ROBLOX. * Astral's least favourite thing about playing games in when her character dies. She'll have a temper tantrum forever unless you gives her chips dipped into a sundae. * Astral loves food seasoned. * Astral is seriously allergic to the cold. Her skin will turn pale forever unless she goes inside and Astral will act really sick. This makes her have to wear warming objects and enchanted warmers. With this, she can keep warm. Without them, she'd probably die. * Since not much is known about Hrist, Astral will NOT be related to any Valkyries. They will be listed in the friends catergory instead. Gallery TBA Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Valkyries Category:Characters